


A Month of Kíli

by C_S_Stars



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, November writing challenge, Prompt Challenge, The Hobbit - Freeform, TheIncaPrincess, Writing prompt challenge, tumblr writing challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_S_Stars/pseuds/C_S_Stars
Summary: TheIncaPrincess is having a writing challenge for November 2019. I joined and chose the Hobbit fandom and Kíli as my character.
Relationships: Fili/OC/Kili, Fili/OFC, Fili/Original Female Character/Kili, Fili/ofc/kili, Fíli/OC, Fíli/Original Female Character, Kili/OFC, Kíli/OC, Kíli/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Dork

**Day/** **Prompt #1**

**“Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”**

**“Ew, your hand is sweaty.”**

* * *

**“Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”**

Mal feels her lips twitch as she turns from the papers she’s looking over to look at Kíli in amusement. 

“....Kíli. Love. You do remember that we’re all _ married _ right?” She asks slowly, amusement clear in her voice. 

Kíli huffs but smiles back at her, “Hush you, I can still make my brother jealous.” He quips and wiggles his fingers at her. 

“....you’re such a _ dork _.” She says with a laugh, slipping her smaller hand into his. 

He eagerly pulls her closer and nuzzles their noses together. “Yes, but I’m _ your _ dork.” 

Mal sighs in mock resignation, only to squeak when Kíli drags her away from her desk. They pass Fíli who watches them with fond amusement. The duo waving their joined hands at the crown prince as they leave the room. 

They walk through the halls in companionable silence for several minutes before Mal opens her mouth. 

**“Ew, your hand is sweaty.”**

She shrieks in laughter as Kíli scowls and picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder without breaking his stride. 


	2. Story

**Day/Prompt #2**

**“the easiest way I protect my heart is to pretend I don’t have one”**

* * *

_ “....the easiest way I protect my heart is to pretend I don’t have one.”  _ Mallory’s voice says, soft but clear. 

The company has settled into camp for the night, worn from the long day’s travel. They’ve all spread out around the fire, relaxing and smoking as they listen to Mal read from one of her many books. 

Everyone listens closely to the tale she tells them, even if it’s an odd one to them. 

Kíli watches her intently from his spot, his head nestled on her lap as her fingers gently run through his hair. (he’s not  _ too _ disappointed that Fíli beat him to holding her in his arms, this is just as good). He can’t help but admire how the fire makes her red hair glow and brightens her lovely green eyes. 

His eyes slowly take in her features before he drags them away to look at the company around them all. 

Fíli looks content and relaxed with their One in his arms, his nose lightly pressed against her neck as he smiles softly. 

Bofur, Bifur, Bilbo, and Bombur clean up from dinner, checking the ponies, and making sure everything is set up for the morning. The four, who normally converse as they work, now silently go about their tasks so they can hear the story. 

Ori sits across the fire from them, doing something in his book. Kíli suspects he is writing down the days events before he forgets them (what he later learns is that Ori is actually drawing the scene before him). 

Balin, Oin, Gandalf, and Dori all recline back in their spots, smoking their pipes or half dozing as Mal’s soothing voice puts them to sleep. 

Nori and Gloin, who are on watch, sit away from the group but close enough to hear the story as well. 

Kíli can’t help but smile when he sees his uncle and Dwalin. Instead of planning the next days travel, or talking softly about some matter, they too listen to Mal speak. Both looking more relaxed than they have in a while. 

(Both he and Fíli had worried about their kins possible reactions to claiming Mallory as their One and courting her. They were both relieved and overjoyed at their easy, and even happy and eager acceptance of Mal into their clan.)

Kíli sighs softly and closes his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep with the sound of his One’s voice in his ears. He’s never felt so happy and content, never felt so  _ whole _ before. (All that’s missing is his amad) He doesn’t want to lose this, any of it. He’s scared to...but that’s a worry for tomorrow. 

For now. Everything is perfect. 


	3. Parade

**Day/Prompt #3**

**“Welcome to the black parade, By My Chemical Romance”**

* * *

Being sent off to do some task was nothing new to Kíli. The whole company rotates jobs often, from collecting firewood to catching any game for dinner. 

So when Thorin ordered Fíli and him to care for the ponies that evening, they think nothing of it. 

As they tend to the ponies they spend the time making plans for courting Mal, discussing gifts to make for her, things they wanted to teach her, and stories to tell her about their lives. 

They think nothing of it when the company bursts into loud laughter occasionally. 

Don’t suspect anything when Bofur brings them their dinner with a wide grin. 

They really should have in hindsight. 

Returning to the laughing camp, they are met with quickly smothered chuckles and smiles as the entire company turns to look at them both. 

Kíli really doesn’t like the sense of dread he suddenly feels. 

“What’s this?” Fíli asks, a note of unease in his voice, “having fun without us?”

“Something like that lad” Dwalin replies, grinning far to big for Kíli’s liking. 

“We were just regaling the company with some stories.” Thorin suddenly says with a smirk. 

Kíli really doesn’t like that smirk. 

His stomach drops when Bofur suddenly pipes up. 

“You mean you were telling Miss Mal here all about her intendeds and what they got up to as young dwarrows.”

Kíli whips his head towards where Mal is sitting and….she's hunched over, face buried in her lap as she shakes with muffled laughter.

He’s not sure if it’s horror or embarrassment that he feels. 

Mahal knows he and Fíli got into a lot of chaos and trouble growing up. (They still did until recently. The journey and meeting Mallory has changed them and they both know it.) Unfortunately for them, most of what they got up to ended up being  _ very _ embarrassing for them. Especially him. 

His mind whirls around, recalling all the embarrassing things he’s done in his life. His uncles could have told any one of those awful stories! Or even all of them! 

Gloin’s shout of “breathe lass!” brings his attention back to Mallory, who is red faced and coughing. 

Kíli rushes over to her, handing her a water skin and rubbing her back. It takes a few minutes but she eventually calms down and is breathing normally, though she still giggles here and there. 

He and Fíli both settle in on either side of her on their bedrolls, both ready to relax and smoke some before bed. 

A quiet falls over the company as they all prepare to sleep. 

And then  _ Bilbo  _ of all beings asks in an innocent tone “so ...is it  _ really _ true that you two lost a bet and paraded around the mountain naked except for some pots and pans for armor?”

_ “UNCLE!” _


End file.
